USS Memento NX-40
General Information The Memento class was a design created by an Earth civil space transport organisation,the organisation never had enough funds to begin construction,so under the orders of Vice Admiral Cyberiade it was bought by Federation Starfleet and began construction in the middle of 2388, the same year the Celestia class was built and near the middle of the Romulan War. The craft was to be originallly a shuttle but the Vice Admiral judged that it would have been better as an escort for protecting the fleet right before leaving for his mission, therefore its dimensions were increased,as well as its weapon load. It was completed by Chief of Engineering Ralph Fastolfe under supervision by Admiral Cyberiade in the very start of the year 2012. Only one starship of this class is currently commisioned, the USS Memento under the command of Captain Fastolfe and XO Harleygroo. Another Memento-class called the USS Noble is an uncommisioned vessel to be brought out when more officers are available for it. Special modifications to the USS Memento include a modified Starfleet Rover, a specialized helm control joystick, and a custom color scheme. It is currently the smallest commisioned vessel in the FS fleet, being only about twice the size of a runabout and it holds very powerful weaponry and impulse engines as well as shields more powerful than most vessels of this size. It also equipped with a phasecloak device, as the new treaty made at the end of The Romulan War allowed for Starfleet to use cloaking technology. However, it is rare for a ship of this size to use so much energy, so the power grid system is very fragile. Unique features In addition to the original design,a special feature was added to the vessel. A system allowing it to "fold" or "unfold" the part of the vessel that holds the warp nacelles and impulse engines, so when the "wings" are "unfolded",it makes the vessel more aerodynamic and reveals phaser banks hidden in these sections however it requires many energy,at maximum warp,so it cannot be held long without having a power drain on other systems. Facilities allowing it to work independant from other vessels were also added. Specifications Primary : Vessel Type: Deep Space Transport/Deep Space Escort Battleship Length (meters): 74 meters Width (meters): 32 meters Number of Decks: 2 Secondary : Crew Compliment: 11 Maximum Cruise Warp Factor: 7 (When wings are folded ), 9 (When unfolded) Warp Factor Limit: 9 (When folded) 9.99 (When unfolded) : Shields: Modified Federation Shields (made doubly resistant to disruptor fire) Weapons : Phaser Banks: 6 (When wings are folded) 8 (When wings are unfolded)Torpedo Tubes: 5 : Phaser cannons: 3 : Other weapons: 1 Tricobalt Device, Phasecloak Generator (Big power drain, also temporarily disables Warp) : Engine Type: Modified Standard Federation Impulse Engines (modified to be perfect for tight manuevers and extreme evasive manuevers) Modernization :Recently, the USS Memento is being modified to be fit in the current fleet, in all ways, Crew, Technology, and designs. Category:Fleet Area